It is desirable to make the deployable speaker as compact as possible when it is in the closed state. One way to achieve this goal is to have any passive radiator included in the speaker be thin in a direction perpendicular to a plane in which the passive radiator lies. Existing passive radiators incorporate heterogeneous surrounds that restrict how compact a deployable speaker can be when the speaker is in a closed state.